


Reflektor

by jessthesohodoll



Series: The Cross-over Land [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson is an agent of SHIELD and never would have thought of falling in love with his colleague, the chemist Kurt Hummel. But everything changes with the operation “Reflektor” and Kurt’s life is put in jeopardy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflektor

**Author's Note:**

> 1°OS of a One-shot series about cross overs. The title is from the song “Reflktor” by Arcade Fire
> 
> Crossover between Glee and Agents of SHIELD

_"The secret is out. For decades your organization has remained in the shadows hiding the truth, but now we know, they are among us: heroes … and monsters. The world is full of wonders! […] We can’t explain everything we see, but we have our eyes open. Now what? You can no longer hide in the shadows. It is a success that seems impossible, and now you think you’re doing? "_

Become an agent of SHIELD had always been the dream of Blaine. His brother was the legendary Cooper Anderson, a true legend of the body of secret agents, so much so that almost Coulson eyes shone when he was entrusted to his team.

Besides him there were five other agents : Grant Ward , at first had seemed taciturn and grumpy , but he was soon to become his best friend. Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons, or ” Chip and Dale ” as Ward nicknamed them. The first was an engineer weapons expert and the second one a biochemistry expert. They spent half the time cooped up in the lab to chatter and bicker and Blaine would have bet that sooner or later he would be invited to their wedding . Melinda May , nicknamed “The Cavalry ” . Blaine diden’t know why but she put a lot of fear in him and finally the beautiful Skye . The girl was a civil ,haker of an organization called ” Rising Tide ” and when she arrived she had done nothing but cause trouble even if Blaine was to recognize the merit of having made inroads into the icy heart of his best friend . He can even swore he saw him smile once .

  
Everything seemed normal , everything ” by the book ” The discussions with Coulson who was the best superhero between Captan America and Iron Man , workouts with Grent , chatting with Fitz and Simmons and games with Skye. Everything seemed normal , until I joined the team a new agent that literally shook his plans : Kurt Hummel .  
Blaine could not help but stare kidnapped while Coulson introduced him to the ranks .

  
"So , I have the pleasure to introduce Dr . Kurt Hummel, PhD in molecular chemistry , and one of the six best explosive experts that SHIELD has ever had, " he said," and he is my godson too, " he added , giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"You are too good sir!" Smiled embarrassed the newcomer. It was the most beautiful smile that Blaine had ever seen.

  
Everyone stood up to greet him, Fitz Simmons first, happy to have two hands ready to lend a hand in the lab, but it was when Kurt shook hands with Blaine that time seemed to stop.

  
"Agent Anderson, nice to meet you!" Blaine said, holding out his hand.   
"Anderson? Are you one of THOSE Anderson? "Kurt asked surprised.   
"Yes, exactly!" Blaine just blushed.

  
The two remained for endless moments to stare. Blaine was completely hooked from the crystalline eyes of the chemical expert, and Kurt was trying to decipher the color of the beautiful iridescent agent’s eyes.

  
The silence was inreale, but thank Skye brock the silence. 

  
"Oh, oh! Here someone has got a crush, I see! "

##########################################################

Months passed and Kurt and Blaine diden’t stop to gravitate close to each other . Even if the crew had noticed , and now they bombarded them with questions.  
The first was Ward, who began to make some strange questions to Blaine during one of their usual workouts near the access ramp to the plane.

  
"So? What’s new? " He asked.  
" Nothing in particular ," said Blaine, giving up a right to the punching bag that was holding by Grent .  
"Seriously? You can tell me ! " Urged the other agent .  
" You are strangely honey ! is it Skye foult? " Blaine asked , laughing.  
" No, What do you mean ?," replied distracted Grent . His eyes were immediately went to lay on the figure of Skye, ink on one of the pc in the lab, which returned immediately with a radiant smile .  
"Earth to Ward ," said Blaine,waving the glove in front of his face.  
"So ! you diden’t answer me , "said the taller, bringing attention to the agent Anderson.  
" what do you want from me ? " Then he asked angrily .  
"It’s Hummel,isen’t it ? " Said Grent .  
"Yes, but I don’t think that he see in me something more than a friend . Plus it would be against protocol . " Blaine answered , returning to punch the bag.  
" To hell with the protocol ! Fitz Simmons do nothing but cooing like two birds in love , " he said , pointing to the two scientists who were whispering close to the door of the lab. " May and Coulson do nothing but make long meeting of Coulson ‘s office or in the cockpit ," she said then, pointing to the two older agents , and controlled something to the board , with the Asian who doesen’t take his eyes from the nice agent . " And then looks at me and Skye. Never thought I’d fall in love with her, but you should try it too ! "  
" Try doing what? "  
"To let you go ! "  
And said by someone like Ward, had a certain effect.

His second tormentor was Skye. She literally chased him throughout the plane .  
"So Romeo ! A little bird told me of your heartbreak , "said her cryptic .  
" I bet this bird looks inexplicably like Ward. I had to imagine it, he can’t give me a concrete advice and then he sends his girlfriend. " Blaine answered.   
" Hey , I’m not his girlfriend ! " Replied the girl , on the defensive, and gotten a meaningful look from Blaine . " However , I have some information for you!" She said finally.  
"What kind of information ? " Said Blaine.  
"My two informants have told me that the good doctor does nothing but talk about yourself , how brave and strong you are and how you ‘re the stylish full damn good ! " Skye said , laughing.  
" And informants mean Fitz and Simmons ? " Blaine asked , amused.  
"Their identitys are top secret ! " Said Skye.  
"Seriusly?"  
"C’mon Anderson ! You have made achievements , you have to admit , "said Skye , going away and leaving Blaine red as a tomato in the middle of the hallway.

Kurt was not even so much the better . He was working to a complicated triggering of a bomb, when he heard his laboratory colleagues whispering to each other. So far nothing strange , it was Jemma’s fake cough let him have his attention.  
"Yes, Do you need something?" Kurt asked , raising his eyes to the girl  
" We were wondering , Do you like stay here with us? " She asked shyly.  
"Yes, well, as you appear to others? " Leo asked , from behind his back .  
" Oh, you are right guys , don’t worry ," he reassured them .  
" And the others? Ward, Skye, Coulson , Melinda and Blaine ? " Urged Jemma .  
" Ward seems a bit ’ splashed , Coulson is almost a kin to me, Skye is cute, Melinda is tough and Blaine is just….. fantastic " he said, sighing on the last word .  
" Touched a sore spot ? " Jemma said , sitting down in front of him .  
"Yeah, I just want to make an impression on him , but he seems so unattainable "  
"Many times , what seems complicated is just one of our block ," she said , taking his hand to comfort him and winked at her boyfriend sitting at the other side of the lab , struggling , for the umpteenth time , with the lullaby gun  and the 30 gr that Ward seemed to always find in it.

##########################################################It was the operation ” Reflektor ” to mess up the cards on the table . The team had been called to a series of unexplained deaths : the victims were found dead , floating in midair and the witnesses swore that they saw also all metal objects float in the same way .

One afternoon Coulson was called in the laboratory for some major developments in the case and when he got there he found the young Hummel struggling with some laboratory animals .

  
"You wanted to see me son! " Asked the agent.  
"Yes sir , I have major developments in the case," Kurt said , looking frantically between his notes.  
"Son, it’s just us . You can’t abide by the protocol , "said Coulson , smiling tenderly at the young .  
" As you want Uncle Phil" Kurt said , laughing.

  
Agent Coulson was not really his relative, but he lacked a little . Even Kurt’s father was an agent, not as famous as the Andersons but still very well known , and had been Coulson’s accademy classmate . This led him to be godfather , teacher and mentor to the young Kurt .

  
" As I said I have major developments " Kurt said , finally finding the sheet he needed. " It seems an alien virus . It works re-polarizing the membrane of the neurons and creating a real gravitational field around the subject , "he said , raising his eyes from the paper, Coulson’s worried look in front of him . He turned slowly , noticing immediately the metal tray that floated in the air behind him. It’s was done, the end of the games , Kurt had contracted the virus.

The hours passed , but not much had changed. Fitz Simmons worked like crazy , trying to find an antidote , Kurt was sitting in a corner of the laboratory, in a sort of quarantine , becoming paler and weaker by the minute .  
Outside the window Grent and Skye waited impatiently while Blaine coulden’t  get over . He was also completely dented the hood of a jeep with his fists , but he cared a little . I diden’t even care about what Melinda would have done if she had found out , Kurt was in danger and he coulden’t do anything to avoid it.

  
" And if they don’t make it and he die? " Skye asked , holding back a sob , " we can’t lose one of us,not like this"  
" Fitz Simmons will find something , I’m sure ," said Blaine.

  
He stood staring at Kurt . He clutching his heart to see him so weak and was literally going crazy idea he could do nothing . Two more hours passed and Kurt felt more and more like a weight , helpless. It seems as if someone had put a sword of Damocles hanging over his head. Live or die , that was the point , and he wanted to leave with honor. He stood up then stand slowly , supporting Leo and Jenna , dressed in suits sealed , holding a big fire extinguisher.

  
" I love you guys , thanks for everything " and before they could notice his presence , he threw the fire extinguisher on their necks . The two scientists were awakened shortly after , awakened by the noise of the access ramp of the plane that was opening. Kurt was already at the height of it, ready to jump .

  
"No Kurt , stop ," cried Jemma .  
"Look Kurt ! It works! The antidote works! " Leo shouted , pointing to the guinea pig that had infected earlier. Unlike his two "colleagues" , floating in mid-air in their cages , the third mouse was in perfect health. Take epithelial tissue from the helmet alien they had found it was the right choice.

Kurt diden’t listen to them, and jumped down. Rushing, it looks like the plane pulled away from his view, getting smaller and smaller.   
"You did the right thing, Kurt," he thought, as a tear fell down on his cheek.   
His view was immediately hit by another figure who fell with him. Who could be so foolish to jump with him? He had his answer, when the strong arms of Blaine clung him by the hips and inject the Fitz Simmons’s serum. Kurt recovered quickly, expelling the virus with a blue glow.   
"Did you really think I let you go away like this?" Blaine asked, opening the parachute.   
And Kurt was sure that he would never have done.

##########################################################

After the rescue , Kurt had to put up a two-hour interview with Coulson . At the end he said that he was glad it was all over for the best, and let him go . Now he was sitting in his cabin when he heard someone knocking.  
" Can I come in? " Asked Blaine.  
"Sure," Kurt replied , smiling .

  
They had not yet spoken , from after the rescue, and something in Blaine had finally unlocked. He understood how Kurt meant to him , what the life without him would have been dull and monotonous , mission after mission, and he had finally realized he really in love with agent Hummel .

  
" Explain to me why did you do that? " he asked, looking him straight in the eye.  
"I thought my time had come and I didn’t want to put you all in danger. " Kurt said , looking down .  
Blaine stood up straight his chin , bringing together their eyes. Every concern of Kurt suddenly disappeared . It always happened when he met agent Anderson’s eyes.

  
" Don’t make me more of these jokes! " Blaine said then , with his eyes still on Kurt’s perfect pink lips, who came up almost unconsciously. The only thing he wanted to touch it was his alabaster skin and kiss those perfect lips.  
"What do you wanna do? " Kurt asked .  
" Try to let me go ! " Said Blaine.

  
Their lips met halfway . It was the kiss that expected of a lifetime, one that messes up the balance .

  
After a few minutes , they came out embarrassed , meeting the whole crew .  
Skye was talking to everyone ” May I say something ? It’s about time ! “

  
Kurt smiles at Blaine, and he seemed to dream. Blaine Anderson was an SHIELD’s agent , but he knew that Kurt would be his toughest mission.


End file.
